Cleaving Destiny
by Zippy Zipper
Summary: -FFVI- Everyone knows the War of the Magi: Three deities had a fight which led to a war. They see their mistake and seal themselves from the world. And now there's a new threat; a young girl and her chocobo must stand up with a rebel group to stop it.


A/N: Welcome, readers, to Cleaving Destiny! I suppose I've never really tried doing this before since all I've ever written are two multi-chapter fics, two one-shots, one almost multi-chapter story, and two failed fics, one of the latter being my first and most senseless. But screw that! Let's focus on NOW. This little fic may be just about FF6, but there are a couple of chapters where my OC takes the stage and takes the spotlight. After all, I've thought through this fic since last year.

This chap's just the prologue, so don't expect too much. I think there's gonna be a bit of confusion, though.

Okay, I ran out of stuff to say. On with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI and its awesomeness.

* * *

_P: War of the Magi_

The ancient War of the Magi…

When its flames at last receded, only the charred husk of a world remained. Even the power of magic was lost…

In the thousand years that followed, iron, gunpowder, and steam engines took the place of magic, and life slowly returned to the barren land…

Yet there now stands one who would reawaken the magic of ages past, and use its dread power as a means by which to conquer all the world…

…Could anyone truly be foolish enough to repeat that mistake?

---

It is late at night--around one in the morning. A cold chill fills the night air around the snow-covered hill as snow gently falls from the cloud covered skies. Suddenly the ground shakes, and thumping noises could be heard in the background. Climbing up the hill are three giant suits of armored machines with huge feet, a pair of cylindrical tanks, long and sharp claws, and three people each piloting one of their own.

Two of them wore the same uniform, wore the same helmet, and could barely be distinguished from one another. The last one was completely different from the two of them, though. A girl, she was, and she had green hair tied to a ponytail by a pink, four laced ribbon. She wore a red, floral designed top that covered her chest down to her waist. Around her neck was a circular pendant with a black crest. Scarlet, metal shoulder pads were fastened over her shoulders. Fabric cloths of different colors are clipped around her waist, along with a dagger in a red sheath. From her thighs, she wore silk stockings with pink polka dots, and she wore red boots with a pointed tip and inch long heels. Her face seemed neutral--emotionless, if you will. Her eyes seemed blank, as if she was empty.

One of the two go up to the top of the hill to see a town in the far distance, safeguarded by the steep cliffs towering above it and the mountain it was built upon.

"There's the city…" He spoke, not taking his eyes off of it.

His partner agrees with a nod. "Hard to believe an esper's been found frozen there a thousand years after the War of the Magi…" With a quick push of a lever, the suit of armor moves forward, just mere inches away from the other soldier. For a moment they are silent, the wind blowing on their faces. His partner scowls as a thought crosses his mind.

"Bah!" He cries, "Probably just another wild goose chase…" He leans back on his seat, careful not to have pushed anything by accident. The first soldier turns his head to him, his face full of doubt.

"I don't know…" He states, "They wouldn't have let us use _her_ unless they were confident that the information was good." He slightly peers behind his shoulder, making his companion look to whom he was talking about.

He snickers. "Ah yes…" He moves closer to the girl. "Our witch."

The girl was irresponsive to his comment. She just sits there, like a toy robot turned off. "I hear she fried fifty of our Magitek armored soldiers in three minutes…" He says before turning his suit of armor around, "Kinda makes your skin crawl, don't it?"

His partner moves closer to the two of them. "Relax," He assures him. "With that thing on her head, she's a mindless puppet." He eyes the metal band around her forehead. "The girl won't even breathe unless we tell her to."

He moves away from them and stops before heading down the hill. "We'll approach from the east," He ordered. "Move out!"

Taking one last glimpse of the girl, the second soldier makes a quick chuckle before following the first soldier downhill. The girl remained quiet, the sight of the faraway mountain town reflected in those stoic, pale green eyes. She follows the soldier in front of her as they traverse the snowy terrain…

* * *

A/N: A little crappy for a prologue but it works.

First soldier, partner, second soldier… A LOT confusing, but it's not like I'll be punishing both of them with this. I did some revisions, thanks to my first reviewer who pointed out a few things that weren't right... Like words to replace those I keep repeating. Just to give a summary of what I revised...

1: Changed 1st armor to "armored machines" and replaced the 2nd armor to "one of their own".

2: Changed all those past tenses to _present tenses..._ Except for two or one, I think.

3: Changed those "emptier than a..." phrases to "sight of the faraway mountain town...".

So thanks goes to _Mr Toes. _Thanks!

My OC and her pet come in the next chapter. Why did I say her pet? Because she has one and it's an important character in the story. So zip it, buster! Now why don't you review this for some encouragement! This chapter is just the beginning of two (or probably three) consecutive ficcies! ...I'm not sure if all of them will actually push through, but who knows? After all, EHD's still alive, isn't it?

So thanks for reading!-Zip


End file.
